The New Kid In The Academy
by YugiohOriginalFan4Life
Summary: Same concept as the Yu-Gi-Oh! show except I added my OC which is me of course. Enjoy and don't read if you don't like it. DISCONTINUED!
1. The Duel Exam!

Hey everybody, it's me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 and this is my new story. New Kid In The Academy. Basically it's me with the other characters going to everyday life and facing challenges. Don't like, then don't read. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu-gi-Oh! GX. I only own the cards I made up**

Sean POV

So I was running from my house to the Kaiba Dorm as fast as I could because I was late. I looked at the watch. 7:30. OMG! I only have 5 minutes to make it. I was halfway there when suddenly BAM! I fell down. It looks like I got bumped into someone. I looked up at the figure. He was a dude with spiky yellow, red and black hair with a black shirt (not the Domino High School uniform-see the original Yu-Gi-Oh!) and has blackish blue pants? Anyway, I picked up my cards and duel disk and then the figure spoke. "You're a duelist aren't you?"

"Uh...you can say that." I replied to him as I stood right back up. At first glance, I thought he was a gangsta but I realized I was wrong. It was Yugi Moto! I gasped in shock when I found out.

"Hey, you're Yugi Moto!" I exclaimed.

"Well, yes, yes I am." He replied with a chuckle.

"So what brings you here?" I told Yugi.

"Well, I was fancied a walk 'cause I was bored and had nothing to do. My grandpa was like (imitates his grandpa) "Oh, Yugi, why don't take a walk. You're SO inactive. You don't wanna be obesed like those fat people all over the world. (regular voice) So here I am. Well anyway, why don't you take this card with you. I'm sure it'll help you in the academy." He took the card from his deck box and he gave it to me. I took the card and looked at it.

`"Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!" I thought, _Wow. Amazing. And I thought he was the only one that has it. _I turn around and saw him leaving. "Hey, thank you!" He gave me a thumbs-up and he left. I then looked at the time. 7:35. Shit! I only have 2 minutes to make it. So I pushed myself to go harder and faster and sure enough I made it to the Kaiba Dome. I saw the entrance and I thought to myself, _Yes, glory. Here I am. _I started to walk in. But I noticed the door was closing. _Shit! If that door closes, I'll never become the next King Of Games. _And so as a desperate act, I decided to slide inside. The door was close to being shut but I managed to make it in. I looked around and I was surprised to see all the duelists wearing different colors. From Red, to Yellow, to Blue. Wierd. I managed to shrug off and I walked to the stands to see all those duel action. As soon as I walked their, a shortass kid with blue hair and glasses looked at me and noticed my sweat.

He said, "Whoa, dude you must've been running here."

I looked at him and gave a smile. "Yeah,I did, I overslept."

The shortass kid replied, "Oh. So you're here to enroll in the Academy?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Oh," He said. "So uh, what's your name?"

I looked at him and said, "I'm Sean."

He told me. "I'm Syrus. Syrus Truesdale." And we shook hands.

_What a weird name for a shortass kid. _I thought in my head.

Me and Syrus turned to see the duel action going on.

**Fast forwarding to the end of Jaden's duel and meeting him for the first time as well as Bastion, the nerd.**

"Damn, Jaden, you showed that bastard who's boss." I said.

Jaden replied happily, "Thanks." And we did our signature hand shake. (A/N Slap our hands and punching our fists)

"Will Sean Cruz please come to the field for the exam duel." the announcer said.

"Wish me luck guys." I said as I made my way to the arena.

Normal POV

At the upper floor just above the 1st floor we see two teens with a blue uniform (Obelisk Blue obviously) looking down at the stands. The blonde girl looked at the guy with dark blue hair said, "Wonder how good this guy is huh Zane?"

Zane replied, "We'll see Alexis."

Sean POV

I made my way to arena for my duel and i stood on my side. The other side was a guy, well transexual person in my opinion with a blue vest and had a duel disk on its chest. (A/N I guess?)

"So newcomer, ready to lose against me Dr. Vellian Crowler?"

I replied, "So you're Dr. Crowler huh? More like Dr. Cocker."

"You take that back slacker." Crowler replied angrily.

"Watever teach." I said as we both activated our duel disks.

Crowler 4000 (5/55)

Sean 4000 (5/55)

Crowler said with a sarcastic tone, "Since I'm so nice, I'll let you go first"

I drew my first card. (6/54) "I play one monster facedown then one set card." (4/54)

Crowler scoffed, "That's all slacker. Watch how the pro does it. My draw." (6/54) "Hm, yes, I'll start off easy with this, the spell card Confiscation!" (5/54)

_Shit! _I thought in my head. _That allows him to take a card in my head to my graveyard. Damn Crowler, you'll pay dearly._

"At the cost of 1000 points," Crowler said. "I get to look at your head, take 1 card, and send it to the graveyard. So show me your hand, slacker!"

"Fine then!" I said as I showed him my hand.

Crowler nodded his head and said, "Oh yes, I've seen these before when I was a naive rookie. How about your Monster Reborn spell."

I cursed a few about him then I sent my spell to the grave. (3/54)

"Now then," He said tauntingly. "What to do? I know play these two cards facedown!" (3/54) "Then I play Heavy Storm spell to wipe all spell and traps on the field."(2/54)

He gave a chessy grin as his cards as well as mine got destroyed. Then all of a suddden, 2 monsters appeared on the field. _How the hell did he get those on the field? _I thought confused

Back at the 1st floor stands we see Syrus Trusdale confused. "Okay, I'm lost here. How THE hell did he get those guys on the field?"

Bastion the nerdass kid who was sitting on the chair near the stands said, "You see Syrus. Those two traps Crowler set down were Statue Of The Wicked and when they're destroyed 2 tokens are automatically special summoned."

True to his words, the 2 monsters came onto the field both with 1000 attack and defense points.

"So what are you going to do now Crowler?" I asked him

"I'm glad you asked Sean. i'll do this. I sacrifice my two guys for Ancient Gear Golem." (1/54)

Everyone in the stands gasped including me as the tall ass machine ass golem came to the field in attack mode. (3000) _Shit,that thing has 3000 attack points. But luckily I have a monster in defense so I can't get hurt. _I thought

Normal POV

On the 2nd floor stands we see Alexis Rhodes saying, "That's the same card that Crowler used in that Jaden kid's duel."

Zane replied, "That's right Alexis. But I'm afraid it gets worse."

Sean POV

Crowler gave a sly evil grin as he saw my "face of fear". "You look nervous for a slacker."

"Shut up Crowler!" I said angrily

His face became normal and he said," You'll regret those words Sean! I play the spell card Raigeki to destroy all monsters on the field."

I thought in my mind gloomily, _Shit, now I'm wide open for a direct attack. This is fucked up._

I watched in horror as my monster got hit and was destroyed.

"He's wide open now!" Jaden exclaimed now at the stands.

Back at the arena, I see Crowler laughing a bit then said, "Take this slacker. Hope you can take it good. Now Ancient Gear Golem, attack him directly with Mechanized Melee!" Ancient Gear Golem lifted its right fist and releasing into contact with me. The force was great that I almost fell off the stage but I managed to hang on.

Crowler 4000 (0/54)

Sean 1000 (4/54)

Normal POV

Back at the stands we see a kid with black spiky hair in a blue uniform along with two other guys both wearing a blue uniform. One had a black curly hair and the other had a brown curly hair. The guy with the black curly hair said to the black spiky hair, "Hey Chazz, looks like this kid can take a hit."

Chazz replied replied in a snobbish tone, "That's 'cause he's just another soon to be Slifer slacker. There's no WAY that punkass kid can win. He should give up and start running to his mommy."

The guy with the brown curly hair heard him and said, "My money's on Crowler!"

Sean POV

I stood back watching the gaze of Gear Golem looking at me, then I look at Crowler.

He said, "Why don't you surrender this duel and give up?"

I lower my face so he couldn't see my face then I look at him angrily and said, "I'm not going down yet. This duel is still on so watch and learn." I drew my card. (5/53) I gasped and look at the card. It was Swift Gaia The Fierce Knight, the card Yugi gave me. (2300/2100) _But he needs 2 tributes to summon him but wait unless I use up my entire hand, he comes to the field without a sacrifice. But that won't be enough to take out Golem. Damn this test is hard. I thought it would be easy but no... but that's what I always wanted... a challenge. I won't back down, not now. Let's see what I've got. I've got Graceful Charity, The Tricky, Premature Burial, Cloning, and Swift Gaia. This won't do. I've got to stall. Wait hold on, If I use Graceful Charity to discard Gaia. I can bring it back to the field and then whatever cards I drew, I can play, hopefully it would be enough to destroy Ancient Gear Golem once and for all. Yes. This deck never failed me once before. All those practice duels I fought with my brother Aaron and my sister Casey both 15 paid off big time. Now let's see if I can make a comeback._

"All right Crowler, I play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2. (7/50) then (5/50) I looked at the cards in my hand now and I smiled .

"Yes, just what I needed. I play Premature Burial to revive a monster from my grave giving up 800 points." (4/50)

"Hold up, YOU have no monsters in your graveyard except for that monster I destroyed." Crowler protested.

I replied, " That's true Crowler but I just send a monster to the grave with Graceful Charity's effect and now it's time to show you that monster. Arise, Swift Gaia The Fierce Knight!"

Everyone except me gasped in shock as Swift Gaia came to the field.

Crowler 4000 (0/54)

Sean 200 (4/50)

Bastion gawks, "But I thought Yugi Moto only had that card."

Syrus says in shock, "I agree but where did he get it?"

Chazz says flabbergasted," No way, that guy has A Swift Gaia. That's not possible."

Alexis says in a surprised tone, "I didn't expect he had that card."

Zane says in the same emotionless tone," Everybody has their secrets." Then he thinks in his mind, _That monster is powerful but will it be enough to stand against Crowler's legendary monster?_

Jaden thinks in his mind, _Where did he get that?_

Crowler gasps, "You had that card all along?" Then he growled. "You have to be cheating. No slacker even knows that they can bring monsters from the grave."

I gave a hearty laugh and said, "Yeah, well, I was trained for this game for a few years and I mastered all the rules and stuff."

Crowler replied, "So what? It stills doesn't match my Golem's power."

I replied, "It will be soon Crowler. Watch, I discard 1 card from my hand namely my Clone Dragon to play the Tricky!" (2/50) (2000/0) "Then I play the spell card, Gift Of The Matyr! (1/50) Here's the deal. I sacrifice 1 monster on my field so that 1 other monster on the field gains its attack points until the turn's end phase."

Crowler screamed, "Wait hold on."

"Too late Crowler." I said as I sacrifice my Tricky to increase Swift Gaia's strength.

Swift Gaia The Fierce Knight 4300 vs Ancient Gear Golem 3000

"Now Swift Gaia, send his monster back to the junkyard, Sprial Saber!"

Swift Gaia galloped across the field and stabbed Ancient Gear Golem causing a wave of energy to come from his stick.

"NO!" Crowler screamed as his life points dropped.

Crowler 3000

Sean 200

" I'm not done yet. To finish you off I play the spell card Surprise Attack From Beyond. This gives my monster a second chance in battle." (0/50)

Crowler said, "This can't be."

"Oh, it can be Crowler," I said. "Now Swift Gaia, finish him off. "

Swift Gaia once again galloped across the field and stabbed Crowler costing him the rest of his life points.

Crowler 0

Sean 200

Everyone except Jaden who was cheering for his victory gasp in shock.

"No way, did he just win?" Syrus gasp in shock.

" I think he just did." Bastion said surprised

Normal POV

On the second upper floor, we see Obelisk Blue queen Alexis Rhodes and Cyber Duelist Zane Truesdale surprised at Sean's victory.

"Hey Zane," Alexis said looking at him. "That kid beat Crowler just like that. Impressive huh?"

Zane replied in that same emotionless tone," You can say that." Then he left with a smirk on his face, impressed at Sean's victory.

Alexis looked back at the stands and thought, _Wow, this guy has a future here. He's just like that Jaden kid._

Back at the stands...

I was doind "The Jerk" and breakdancing, happily that I beat the transexual jerk at his own game. I was like "Oh yeah, that felt good, take that you washed up has been. I beat you!" And I continue dancing my ass off. Crowler who was on the ground groaning, stood up and he said angrily," Okay, that's it. YOU ARE IN SLIFER RED, YOU SLIFER SLACKER!

I stopped dancing and my jaws dropped. "What, you can't be serious Crowler!"

" Oh, I am. Go get your uniform and get ready. The helicopter leaves in 30 minutes, slacker."

I didn't want to complain so I went up the stairs and saw Jaden was waving at me. When I was at him he said, "Dude, that was a sweet duel man."

"Yeah it was bro." I said and we did our signature handshake which was slapping our hands and punching our fists.

"Come on bro, let's go get our uniforms now." I said to Jaden.

"Yeah, lets go." I said as I grabbed Syrus. ("Where are GOING guys. Let me go!)

25 minutes later...

Me, Jaden, and Syrus in our Slifer Red uniforms were running to the helicopter because it was leaving in 5 minutes. When we got there, we got inside and foundsome several seats. One seat was empty so I took that. It was in the 2 seats away from the back but no biggie. I took out my ipod nano (original) and my earplugs and started to listen to Eminem and I fell asleep.

(Eminem-Despicable(Freestyle))

Fuck an intro man, lets go..

I come around like what goes around

What goes up must come down

Anyone who comes up must go down

Might as well go for the gusto now

Better not let up better not let them breath

Last shot give it all you got

Try to turn me down bitch get fucked with the volume nob

Fuck all you snobs

Hoes I hope all you rott

2 bottles of lubriderm and a box of condoms is that all you brought

And you wanna menage a trois you twats

Fuck that I'd rather turn this club to a bar room brawl

Get rowdy as Roesthlisberger in a bathroom stall

Like a leaf stuck in a vacuum your only nuttin but a whole lot of suckin' goin' on in rap

Yeah but I'm home

Bad to the bone

Back in the zone

Let him alone

You don't wanna go eggin' him on

It'll never be my chair that your on

Crown so tight that it cuts off circulation to the brain no oxygen

Otherwise there's no heir to the throne

When I die so does hip hop.

Hitchcock better shit bitch ass got a zip locked in a bag

You fags aint been able to fade me since Kid Rock had a high top

Keep blogging while I'm mind boggling my zone like I'm in the twilight

Dog get off my bone this is my mic dog I like hogging it

Flow so wet I'mma take this beat tobogganing

I'm water logging it, I'm sogging it

Pull your verse out the beat and stomp on it

Suplex it on cement like I'm on some straight outta compton sh-t

Take this dick and chump on it

I'm so bad I'm can bitch slap a back handed compliment

Jack ass eat a donkey dick

The game I just about conquered it like Donkey Kong

I'm bonkers bitch, I'm the king of this honkey shit I reign supreme in this honkey shit

No sense screaming and arguing

Makes no difference whether a Benz or Bentley or a Beamers the car you in

You think you bomb well I palm it

I throw up bombs when I vomit

Boy I throw down in the kitchen might hit your mom with my omlette

But you got egg on your face now watch me drop an atomic

I should be strapped to the chest of a kamikaze

Bitch I'm as bad shit as Ozzy it's obvious

You can tell I go right off the bat

No pun intended but come any closer I'll bite off your head

Tryna give me the fingers kinda like giving a spider the web

I'm just gonna spin it and try and use it to my advantage

I catch a fly in that bitch you think you fly you just food

I give as much of a flying fuck as that superman do

Guess I just do what you can't do or make you look stupid and baboozled

Confused as usual and you can gt ripped she can open a can too

But you better hope you can handle the heat

Or stay the fuck outta hell's kitchen

I came to cock block like a square fucking male chicken

Yeah it's shady slut the rest can suck on a big one

Cos Im despicable like daffy duck when I'm spitting,

(haha recovery)

**So how was it? Good, terrible. If you love it, review. If you hate it, review. I'll be back. Check you guys out.**


	2. Arriving At Duel Academy

Hey everybody, its me NewBoyzJerkinOff69 with another chapter of The New Kid In The Academy. Enjoy. (most of my story will be in my POV and I just added 3 more OC's to my story)

I looked outside the window in the duel academy helicopter and saw the blue, boring ass ocean. The pilot said we'll be arriving in 3 hours. Damn, that's stupid. I looked to my right and saw Jaden and Syrus snoring their ass off which annoyed all the other students including the nerd Bastion. That everyone including me take out their ipod and listen to music. I was in my seat which is 2 seats away to the back (same as Jaden and Syrus- there's two seats each row) reading the DUELOUTLOOK! magazine which had a lot of detail about duel monsters and what's been going on with the pros and shit. I also had turn on my ipod nano (original) listen ing to Eminem. (A/N I'm a big Eminem fan)

(Eminem/'til I Collapse)

[Intro:]

'Cause sometimes you just feel tired,

Feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up.

But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength

And just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up

And not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse.

[B/W Intro:]

Yo left, yo left, yo left right left

Yo left, yo left, yo left right left

Yo left, yo left, yo left right left

Yo left, yo left, yo left right left

[Verse #1:]

Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel 'em

Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them

'Cause when I am not then I'ma stop penning 'em

And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem.

Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom

Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop.

Amoxacilin is just not real enough.

The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners.

Your coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us.

You hear it a lot, lyrics the shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up.

For shizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a fuck.

[Chorus - NateDogg]

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.

Till the smoke clears out - am I high? Perhaps

I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.

Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out

Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.

Till the smoke clears out and my high burn out

I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.

[Verse #2:]

Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when you're real

And you spit and people are feeling your shit.

This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it

'cause you may never get it again.

So while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can

And when your run is over just admit when it's at its end.

'Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in.

I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in.

It goes, Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from OutKast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me.

But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy, so when I'm not put on this list the shit does not offend me.

That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me.

Even though half you people got a fucking problem with me.

You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me

The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me.

[Chorus - NateDogg]

[Verse #3:]

Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MC's heart

What is he thinking? How not to go against me? Smart.

And it's absurd how people hang on every word.

I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve

But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved

If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first.

'Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse.

That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse

My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict

I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers.

But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles

The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some rappers.

So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at them

The track is on some battling raps who want some static

'Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters

A plaque of platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest.

[Chorus - NateDogg]

[Outro:]

[Eminem & Natedogg Echo:]

Until the roof

The roof comes off

Until my legs

Give out from underneath me

[Eminem:]

I will not fall,

I will stand tall,

Feels like no one could beat me.

Then all of a sudden, the announcer said, "I'm sorry about the delay. It was a joke. We'll be arriving to Duel Academy in 5 minutes so sit tight." Everybody except Jaden and Syrus who was still sleeping and managed to hear the announcement begin cheering and sit up straight. Thank God for the announcement otherwise, I would've beat the shit out of the guy. I looked at my ipod and looked at the music I should play. 'til I collapse was done and so Justin Bieber's song Baby played. Oh, I loathe him so MUCH. I was forced to put him into my ipod by my 15 year old sister Casey. She was a BIG Justin Bieber fan AND even had posters of him and has all his albums in her bedroom which was all pink. (her bed, drawer, etc was all pink.)Me and my 15 year old brother Aaron both hated that style and we attempted to get rid of all of Casey's JB stuff but it didn't go right because Casey came in her room and tried to "kill" us with her "skills".

**Flashback (Warning, It's A Long Flashback.)**

_Me and Aaron were at my room and we had a talk. Not really a talk but more of a were discussed of what to do with Casey's stuff since they were annoying us._

_Aaron said angrily,"I am so sick of having to see Justin Bieber posters and shit, I just want to rip all that shit out."_

_I agreed with him. "Yeah, i know bro." Then after a few minutes, I had a most genius plan. A plan that would most certainly would work. A light bulb formed in my head and I had a sly evil grin._

_"Hey, Aaron," I said to him._

_"Yeah, Sean" Aaron looked at me._

_"I have an idea. Let's sneak into Casey's room and rip all her beloved stuff to bits. That'll show'll her not to mess with us."_

_Aaron said in a sly evil grin," I know, let's do it."_

_So we both went upstairs to the 2nd floor and made a left because that's where Casey's room is._(A/N_ The right is where my parents or should I say OUR parents bedroom is.) We sneaked inside Casey's room and sure enough, she wasn't there because she was in the bathroom getting ready for her date with Toby. How we both know is simple. We were in my room watching Harry Potter on Youtube(our bedrooms are on the ground floor and are next to each other) then we heard the phone rang coming from Casey's room. We decided to pause the video and went upstairs at the cornerof her room at what she was talking to._

_"Oh,hey Toby." Casey said in a lovingly manner._

_"Yo, Cas," Toby said back in a lovingly tone._

_"So Toby, what's up? Casey said._

_Toby replied, "I... was just wondering if... uh... how should I say this? You wanna go on a date with me?_

_We see Casey blushed and then she said," A date? Uh... yeah, that's nice. I accept your offer."_

_Toby replied in a happy tone,"Well, , I'll just see at 7:30 P.M tonight."_

_Casey replied smiling," And I'll see you, bye." And she hang up the phone._

_Me and Aaron snickered._

_"I can't believe that she has a boyfriend." I said to Aaron_

_"I know man." Aaron said and because of our nonstop laughter, we laughed loud and that caused Casey to get out of her bedroom storming out angrily. When she looked at us where we were at she got even mad. We looked up and saw the angryness on her face and so we stood up looking innocently and I knew she wouldn't buy it. I was right because she said," WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU GUYS DOING EVESDROPPING ON ME?"_

_"We weren't evesdropping Cas." Aaron lied._

_"It's true Cas, we didn't." I lied_

_"YEAH RIGHT, I HEARD YOU GUYS LAUGHING OUTSIDE." Casey said more angrily._

_We looked at each other and we laughed and we mocked her._

_"Casey and Toby sitting on a tree..." Aaron started tauntingly._

_"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I said smiling as I finish._

_We then saw steam coming from her nose. "OKAY, THAT'S IT!" And so she chased as down the stairs._

_We ran down as fast as we could but Casey was faster. She caught up to us and she grabbed on our ears making us scream in pain._

_"OUCH!" We yelled as she pulled on our ears harder._

_"JUST please leave me alone and do whatever guys you are doing." She said and she stormed off to her bedroom._

_(Fast-Forward to prank)_

_"Are you ready Aaron?" I asked Aaron smiling._

_" Let's do this." He replied._

_And so we started the "Kill Justin Bieber posters and albums OPERATION." We were smirking and laughing as we tore up the posters up. We were 75% done but then we heard the sound of the bathroom door opening._

_"Oh, shit." We said to each other._

_"This isn't good Sean," Aaron said to me. "When she finds out we screwed up her stuff, she's GONNA kills us."_

_I replied to him,"Relax, just play it cool."_

Casey POV (flashback) (7:25)

_I walked out of the bathroom and I went to my room but then I saw Sean and Aaron. What are they doing there? I thought so I decided to confront them because I knew there's something suspicious with those mischeivious pranksters. _

_"H-HI Casey." Aaron said to me nervously_

_"W-Wassup." Sean said innocently_

_They thought they were getting away easily but they were wrong because they I ended up screaming at them._

_"YOU MORONS." I shouted at them. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?_

_"We didn't do anything Cas." Sean and Aaron said in unison_

_They lied and I was right because I ended up looking up at the walls and saw most of my Justin Bieber posters and other things were torn in shreads._

_"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" I shouting at them surprised at my cussing. " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT!"_

_"Oh Shit!" Sean and Aaron looked at each other and they started running out of my bedroom and I chased after them._

Present (Sean POV)

I decided to shrug the memory and listen to more Eminem for the time being. I decided to keep the volume down in case the pilot says something.

(Eminem- The Way I Am)

Whatever...

Dre, just let it run

Aiyyo turn the beat up a little bit

Aiyyo... this song is for anyone... fuck it

Just shut up and listen, aiyyo...

I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag

Of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be

The most meanest MC on this - on this Earth

And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse

And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works

And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve

All this tension dispensin these sentences

Gettin this stress that's been eatin me recently off of this chest

And I rest again peacefully (peacefully)...

But at least have the decency in you

To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out

In the streets when I'm eatin or feedin my daughter

To not come and speak to me (speak to me)...

I don't know you and no,

I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-in thing

I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think

I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick

If you tempt me my tank is on empty (is on empty)...

No patience is in me and if you offend me

I'm liftin you 10 feet (liftin you 10 feet)... in the air

I don't care who is there and who saw me just jaw you

Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit

I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe

I'm tired of arguin' (of arguin')...

I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be is just me

[Chorus:]

And I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

Radio won't even play my jam

'Cause I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

I don't know it's just the way I am

Sometimes I just feel like my father, I hate to be bothered

With all of this nonsense it's constant

And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content -

- the song 'Guilty Conscience' has gotten such rotten responses"

And all of this controversy circles me

And it seems like the media immediately

Points a finger at me (finger at me)...

So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinkie

Or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up

When you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up

With the bullshit they pull, 'cause they full of shit too

When a dude's gettin bullied and shoots up his school

And they blame it on Marilyn (on Marilyn)... and the heroin

Where were the parents at? And look where it's at

Middle America, now it's a tragedy

Now it's so sad to see, an upper class ci-ty

Havin this happenin (this happenin)...

Then attack Eminem 'cause I rap this way (rap this way)...

But I'm glad 'cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire

To burn and it's burnin and I have returned

[Chorus:]

And I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

Radio won't even play my jam

'Cause I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

I don't know it's just the way I am

I'm so sick and tired of bein admired

That I wish that I would just die or get fired

And dropped from my label and stop with the fables

I'm not gonna be able to top on "My Name is... "

And pigeon-holed into some pop-py sensation

That got me rotation at rock'n'roll stations

And I just do not got the patience (got the patience)...

To deal with these cocky caucasians who think

I'm some wigger who just tries to be black 'cause I talk

With an accent, and grab on my balls, so they always keep askin

The same fuckin questions (fuckin questions)...

What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in

The why, the who what when, the where, and the how

'Til I'm grabbin my hair and I'm tearin it out

'Cause they drivin me crazy (drivin me crazy)... I can't take it

I'm racin, I'm pacin, I stand and I sit

And I'm thankful for ev-ery fan that I get

But I can't take a SHIT, in the bathroom

Without someone standin by it

No I won't sign your autograph

You can call me an asshole I'm glad

[Chorus:]

'Cause I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

Radio won't even play my jam

'Cause I am, whatever you say I am

If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?

In the paper, the news everyday I am

I don't know it's just the way I am

Just then, the pilot came on and said," We are now approaching Duel Academy so please hold on tight."

Everybody except the sleepyass kids Jaden and Syrus heard the announcement and they sat back excitedly. I looked at my right and saw them sleeping. I shook my head. These guys won't quit. I had no choice to do that "nasty wake up call" that I saw on the internet. I went to my right and...

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

I hit Jaden and Syrus in their back hard with my fist and that caused them to wake up as well as the other students looking at us.

Jaden said angrily," What's your problem bro?"

I responded," In case you didn't know, we're about to reach Duel Academy in about... NOW."

Both Syrus and Jaden looked at each other excitedly and they sit back.

I sighed as I went back to my seat. After we landed, the pilot told us to get off his helicopter. We were all stunned at the look. It was an island with a volcano. Who the hell would put a fucking volcano on a fuckin island? Well, I decided to put off that thought as I went to the main gym with Jaden and Syrus along with the other peeps because that's were we are supposed to be. There we looked up the screen and we saw a baldass dude with a dark red uniform.

The guy said kindly," Hello and welcome to duel academy, my name is Chancellor Sheppard and..." As I heard the guy speak I heard snoring across my left. It was that dumbass Jaden but who can blame him, this guy's speech was boring as hell. Thirty minutes later, the baldass guy Sheppard said kindly, "I know my speech is damn boring so go to your dorms that determine your rank. Peace bitches." And the "tv" turned off.

Surprisely, Jaden woked up after and me, Syrus and him decided to walk to find our dorms. This'll be one hell of a time here.

**Author's Note: If Eminem isn't one of your favorite rapper, you guys get out because I've worked hard on this and I fuckin' love Eminem 'cause he talks about life not just doin' drugs and sex. Anyways, was the chapter good, boring? Please tell me so I can make adjustments. P.S If you guys have any songs you want, I'll put it in. Later.**


End file.
